Nos désirs font désordres
by Tagadaz
Summary: Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs, Sirius et Remus sont ensemble mais l'école entière rejète l'homosexualité, y compris James. Seule Lili ose les soutenir publiquement mais il semblerait que le Destin s'acharne sur eux... résumé pourri j'sais! .
1. Septembre

**Septembre**

Journal de Lili (extrait):

_**1er Septembre:**_

_Je n'en reviens pas, ça y est, c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard! Il me semble que c'était hier le jour où je me suis assise sur ce tabouret coiffée du Choixpeau Magique. Et pourtant, sept ans ont passés depuis. Si vite._

_J'ai été nommée Préfète en Chef pour cette année. Je suis si heureuse! Bien sûr, cela fait des responsabilités en plus mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. C'est maintenant que l'on voit quels élèves sont ambitieux et ont le désir de réussir leur vie. Tout le monde se demandait qui de moi ou de Lupin allait être désigné mais ils ont du faire une exception car nous avons été choisi tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas se permettre de nommer un Serpentard avec Voldemort qui rode dehors et chacun sait que les trois quart des vert et argent servent à remplir ses rangs. Quant aux deux autres maisons... Enfin bref, Mc Go nous a convoqué tous les deux dans son bureau pour nous expliquer la situation et j'ai trouvé Lupin encore plus taciturne et blafard qu'en fin d'année dernière pourtant je ne pensais pas cela possible. Quand je pense que je vais devoir organiser le bal de Noël avec lui, j'espère qu'il sera un peu plus enthousiaste. Peut-être que revoir ses amis lui redonnera des couleurs... quoiqu'ils ont du se voir pendant les vacances._

_En tout cas, Potter n'a pas profité de l'été pour mûrir. A peine dans le train et déjà il vient me voir dans mon compartiment simplement pour me dire bonjour! Et me demander si j'avais passé de bonnes vacances sur un ton mielleux au possible. Ce qu'il peut être collant parfois... que dis-je, tout le temps! Quand donc comprendras t-il que je ne me laisserais pas avoir par son petit jeu? Toutes les filles de l'école ont du passer dans son lit mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de participer au tableau de chasse. Est-il donc humainement possible d'être aussi obstiné? Et idiot qui plus est. Ils ont tout de même réussi à ridiculiser notre table au premier repas de l'année et tout cela à cause d'un pari stupide. D'après ce que j'ai compris Potter a défié Black d'embrasser Lupin, ce qu'il a fait bien entendu. Je crois que bon nombre d'adolescentes se sont évanouies à cette vue. Je les entend d'ici: «Parmerlintoutpuissant! Siriiuus a embrassé un garçoon!!» avec leur voix super aigües. Sur le moment cela ne m'a pas choqué, car venant de famille moldue mais vu la tête qu'ont fait élèves et professeurs j'ai cru comprendre qu'il en est tout autre dans le monde sorcier. Enfin toujours est-il que Black l'a embrassé (ce n'était pas le petit baiser chaste!) et Lupin, prude comme il est, rouge comme une tomate, s'est levé précipitamment en s'exclamant qu'il était taré et patati et patata et il est sorti de la Grande Salle en courant pendant que Potter riait comme une baleine. J'ai cru que j'allais le frapper! Mais Dumbledore est intervenu et m'a chargée, en tant que Préfète en Chef et "digne" Griffondor d'aller chercher Lupin si bien que je n'ai pas vu la fin de la scène. J'imagine qu'il a réclamé le calme et que, vu que c'était la fin du repas, tous les élèves ont ensuite regagné leur dortoir. Moi, je suis donc allée chercher Monsieur le Timide. Je l'ai trouvé assis au bord du lac. Il semblait effondré. Au début je me demandais pourquoi car, même si l'homosexualité est apparemment très mal vue par les sorciers, après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser. Mais j'ai rapidement compris pourquoi. Car si Black se fiche d'un scandale (d'ailleurs avec son caractère tout le monde se doute que s'était uniquement pour un jeu ou un pari quelconque), Lupin, lui, est très sensible au regard des autres. Il m'a avoué (pourquoi moi??) qu'il était vraiment homosexuel et qu'il était profondément amoureux de Black. Ce qui renforce son attitude dans la Grande Salle. J'étais assez désemparée (Il venait quand même de m'annoncer qu'il était amoureux de Black! Enfin c'est Black quoi!). Finalement, je lui ai dit que s'il avait besoin il pouvait venir me voir mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais l'aider. Nous sommes montés à la salle commune, Mc Go s'était occupée d'accompagner les premières années, et quand nous avons passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame ..._

**oOo**

« - Remus! Où t'étais? S'écria James en s'avançant vers Remus et Lili qui entraient.

Remus ne repondit rien et avança dans la salle commune. James, nullement perturbé par son mutisme, passa un bras autour de son épaule et s'exclama:

-Désolé vieux! Je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça...

Il se tourna vers Lili.

-Merci de nous le ramener entier, Evans! »

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur ce à quoi elle répondit d'un cynique regard et se dirigea vers ses amies installées près de la cheminée.

Les maraudeurs restèrent jusque tard dans la salle commune, tard même après que Lili soit montée se coucher. Remus fut le premier des garçons à suivre son exemple. Le pas lourd, il monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Sa valise avait été posée près de son lit, il l'ouvrit et y prit ses affaires de toilettes. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bain attenante une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il trouva Sirius assit sur son propre lit, en face du sien. Il paraissait rêveur. Quand il le vit, il émergea brusquement de sa semi-léthargie. Il se leva et s'avança un peu vers son ami.

« -Remus, commença t-il, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi maintenant seulement? Demanda t-il sèchement.

-C'est que... commença t-il inquiet de l'attitude de son ami. Je tenais à te le dire seul à seul.

-Tu as donc honte de t'excuser?

-Bien sûr que non! Cependant...

-Sirius, le coupa t-il, à ton âge, il serait temps de commencer à respecter un peu les gens à commencer par tes amis. »

Il lui tourna le dos et monta dans son lit avant de tirer les rideaux sous le nez de son ami. Il replia ses genoux et vint poser son menton dessus.

Ce n'était pas qu'il en veuille véritablement à Sirius mais son geste l'avait complètement chamboulé. Trois ans auparavant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Sirius. Il était certain qu'il ne l'aimait pas autrement qu'en ami et de toute façon il était hétéro et le montrait bien.

Et ce soir... il avait cru défaillir. Il n'avait pas entendu la conversation de James et Sirius bien qu'elle était très animée. Et tout d'un coup, il s'était retrouvé les lèvres son Sirius collées aux siennes. Merlin comme ça avait été bon! Jamais il ne les avait imaginées si douces. Cela n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes mais il se souvenait parfaitement... ses lèvres... sa langue... Sa langue chaude qui l'avait caressé sans avoir le temps temps de rompre le barrage de ses dents.

Remus se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de revint sur terre. Il était dans son lit, à Poudlard... et il avait totalement oublié de jeter son habituel sort de silence. Il allait se pencher pour attraper sa baguette lorsqu'il entendit James et Peter monter. Il se figea.

«- Sirius, ça va? Chuchota James.

-Je crois qu'il m'en veut à mort, lui répondit-il d'une voix étrange. On a vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là, James.

-Arrêtes ton cinéma, Remus n'est pas comme ça! A moins qu'il ne soit rancunier maintenant? Honnêtement, c'est toi qui doit vraiment avoir un problème avec les excuses, mon vieux.

-Non James, je suis sérieux. Je crois qu'on a un problème là. Il était Vraiment blessé, déjà qu'il n'est pas gai ordinairement mais là, c'était pire que les jours précédants la pleine lune. Ses yeux étaient... je ne sais pas comment dire, on aurait dit un chiot qui vient d'être abandonné.

-Tu délires Padfoot! S'esclaffa t-il.

-J'espère seulement qu'il m'excusera, souffla Sirius.»

Pendant quelques secondes, Remus n'entendis plus rien puis il entendis des pas venant vers son lit. Il attrapa un bouquin qui se trouvait là par hasard (et par bonheur!) et l'ouvrit. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent si brusquement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

«- Désolé de te déranger Moony mais...

Remus le fusilla du regard.

-Je sais, tu ne mets pas un sort de silence pour rien c'est pour ne pas être déranger et tout mais... Il s'arrêta deux secondes, mais tu boudes pas quand même?

Le regard de Remus glissa sur Sirius qui gardait les yeux baissés.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, c'est non.»

Il referma ses rideaux sèchement grâce à sa baguette qu'il avait attrapé en même temps que le livre. Il sentit la présence de James devant son lit puis qui s'éloignait.

«-Je crois que tu as raison, l'entendit-il murmurer à Sirius, soit il est drogué, soit on est dans la merde.

-On est dans la merde.»

Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort de silence. La scène prenait un mauvais tour. Il serra les dents et regarda son livre. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à lire. C'était un livre moldu, Le traité de la tolérance de Voltaire. Il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de son lit. Comme par magie, le livre se déposa doucement sur le bord. Il se coucha. Malgré le sort de silence, il savait que le dortoir était tout aussi calme. Il ferma les yeux mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

Finalement, vers trois heures du matin, il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était vide bien entendu mais il remarqua une feuille nouvelle accrochée au panneau d'affichage. Il lut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de groupes de rattrapages obligatoires pour tous les septièmes années. Les professeurs avaient formé des duos qui s'aideraient mutuellement pour une matière dans laquelle ils peinaient. Remus parcourut avec anxiété les listes. Il sourit quand il vit Evans et Sirius sur la même ligne, pouffa lorsqu'il vit James avec Yolanda qui était une de ses grandes fan et le supportait bruyamment à chaque match de Quidditch et crut s'étouffer lorsqu'il parvint à Lupin.

« -Par Merlin, pas ça... »

**oOo**

_Voilà c'était un petit avant goût =)_

_La suite très rapidement, je vais essayer de me concentrer un peu plus sur celle là pour revenir bien après me concentrer sur Harry Potter, pirate d'eau de mer _

_Donnez moi vos avis!!_

_Bisous bisous les gens_

**Tag**


	2. Octobre

**Octobre**

Journal de Lili (extrait):

_**13 octobre:**_

_Je crois que je vais les tuer! C'est impossible d'être aussi borné! Comment peut-on avoir l'esprit fermé à ce point? Ils ne doivent pas faire attention à ce qui se passe autour d'eux c'est pas possible d'être aussi nombriliste! Leurs cas sont désespérés et désespérants..._

_..._

_**24 octobre: (20h00)**_

_Je vais devoir me rendre au cours de rattrapages. Et sur tous les élèves de l'école il a fallu que je tombe sur Black! C'est quand même très étrange! Surtout quand on sait que Remus s'est retrouvé avec Severus. Mais quand je repense à la fin de notre premier CdR (NdA: Cours de Rattrapages) ça c'était fini sur une note plustôt... explosive... Disons que nous avions un peu dévié des sujets initiaux c'est à dire Potion pour lui et Défense contre du mal pour moi. De plus, nous avons été convoqués par Mc Go la semaine dernière parce qu'il faut qu'on se voit au moins une fois par semaine pour que les cours soient efficaces. Je dois y aller, j'appréhende, j'appréhende..._

_**(22h30)**_

_Je n'y crois pas! Nous avons une conversation civilisée! En fait, je crois que nous étions tellement sur les nerfs qu'aucun de nous deux n'a osé s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. D'abord, on a travaillé la potion puis la DCFM. J'avoue que j'ai assez bien compris et réussi des sorts sur lesquels je bloquais depuis un moment. Quant à la potion, ça s'est bien passé. Comme quoi, il peut être tout à fait bon élève tant que Potter n'est pas à côté de lui! Ensuite, nous avons un peu parlé et je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire auparavant sur lui. C'est quelqu'un de très drôle et amusant. Il m'a vraiment fait rire. Mais il peut également être très sérieux. Ce que j'ai remarqué lorsque nous avons abordé un sujet très pentu: Remus._

_Depuis que nous faisons tous nos travaux de Préfet en Chef ensemble, les réunions et parfois nos rondes, j'ai appris à connaître Remus. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapproché et nous avons plein de choses en commun. L'organisation du travail personnel par exemple. Nous parlons beaucoup de lui (pas qu'il soit narcissique!) mais c'est un peu comme une sorte de thérapie moldue, la psychanalyse je crois il faudra que je me renseigne aux prochaines vacances, et je crois que ça l'aide vraiment à se sentir mieux. Et puis, je crois aussi que je suis la seule personne à qui il peut parler de son amour pour Black... enfin Sirius. Il m'a confié beaucoup de choses depuis le début de l'année._

_Nous avons donc abordé ce sujet très particulier avec Sirius. Il ne se sont presque pas parlé depuis deux mois. Sirius m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il regrette son geste des centaines de fois ..._

_**oOo**_

Dans un des nombreux couloirs sombres de Poudlard, Sirius marchait, tête baissée. Cela faisait une heure que le cours de rattrapages était fini et qu'il déambulait dans le château. Il était soucieux. Ce dont ils avaient parlé avec Li...Evans l'inquiétait beaucoup. Le comportement de Remus était anormal et il ne voyait plus pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Mais autre chose... dont il se rendait compte seulement maintenant... Remus lui manquait... indéfinissablement. Il ressentait un vide immense au niveau de la poitrine. Il voulait voir Remus, que tout redevienne comme avant. Il voulait le faire rire encore, lui demander ses devoirs pour les recopier, toujours. Deux mois... Deux mois qu'ils avaient repris les cours et ils ne s'étaient pas adressés deux cents mots.

Soudain, des pas retentirent fortement derrière lui. Seul un Préfet pouvait faire autant de bruit sans avoir peur de se faire attraper. Il regarda autour de lui, rien pour se cacher. Il haussa les épaules, après tout, vu l'état dans lequel il était il n'en prendrait compte que le lendemain matin, tant pis.

La lumière d'une baguette lui éclaira violemment les yeux.

« -Il est interdit d'arpenter les couloirs en pleine nuit. »

Sirius sursauta en entendant la voix. Il aurait presque préférer tomber sur un "vrai" Préfet. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de lui tenir une conversation.

-Remus, murmura t-il.

Silence.

-Oh... C'est toi, répliqua t-il enfin, un bémol dans la voix.

Silence.

-Où est James? Demanda le Préfet.

-Il n'est pas là, répondit Sirius, étonné.

-Oh! Alors où est la fille?

-La fille? Quelle fille? Demanda t-il, de plus en plus étonné par lson comportement.

-Et bien, te surprendre, dans un couloir, au milieu de la nuit, j'en conclus que si tu n'es pas avec James à faire les quatre cents coups, tu es avec une fille. Alors où est-elle? Redemanda t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Je suis seul, Remus.

-Oh, je vois.

S'en fut trop pour Sirius. Sa force mentale avait été réduite à zéro. Le ton sec et lointain du loup garou le mit hors de lui.

-Non tu ne vois rien! Tu ne vois plus rien depuis deux mois! Je t'ai présenté mille fois mes escuses Remus! Je ne mérite pas ça! On ne se parle presque plus! Tu passes ton temps seul ou avec Lili et tu nous évites comme la peste. Pourquoi Remus? Pourquoi? Oses me dire que cela a un rapport avec le fait que je t'ai embrassé!

Il s'effondra au sol et s'appuya sur le mur. Tout ce qu'il supportait tant bien que mal depuis ces deux derniers mois se déversaient. Il pleurait. Il pleurait comme une fille et il n'avait même pas honte. Il sentit Remus s'accroupir et poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Sirius, je t'en supplie, arrête...

-Tu me manques Remus, tu nous manques à tous... hoqueta t-il. »

Tout à coup, il sentit des bras se glisser sous ses aisselles puis dans son dos et le prendre dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent fort, comme deux frère qui se retrouvent puis Remus l'aida à se relever et ils retournèrent ensemble à la salle commune. Ils y trouvèrent James, seul, assis dans son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée.

« -T'en a mis du temps Padfoot! Dit-il. »

Comme il n'entendais rien, il finit par se retourner et vit Sirius et Remus côte à côte. Ses yeux sourirent et se constellèrent d'étoiles. Lui aussi, même s'il n'avait rien montré, avait souffert de l'éloignement de Remus. Il se leva et rejoint ses deux amis. Ils s'enlaçèrent tous les trois puis, s'assirent devant la cheminée et discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, quand Sirius se réveilla, il crut avoir rêvé. Mais lorsqu'il s'assit dans son lit et qu'il vit Remus lui sourire et lui demander s'il avait bien dormi, il sut que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Il éclata de rire et ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement. Il n'en tint pas compte et eux non plus, ils étaient habitués à son caractère instinctif.

En revanche, lorsqu'ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner ils croisèrent nombre d'élèves qui les regardèrent comme si, pendant la nuit, ils avaient eu une brusque poussée de boutons d'acnées ou de verrues. On était samedi midi, à cette heure la plupart des élèves ressortait de la Grande Salle après avoir manger. Les trois amis se regardèrent. C'était étrange.

« -Mais, au fait, où est Peter? Demanda Remus.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit James, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Il est bizarre lui aussi en ce moment. Il m'a dit qu'il faisait souvent de cours de rattrapages.

-Il est avec qui? Demanda Sirius.

-Aucune idée.»

Plus ils approchaient de la Grande Salle, plus les élèves étaient nombreux ainsi que leurs regards inquisiteurs. Ils commençèrent à s'inquiéter. Certains élèves s'éloignaient brusquement d'eux comme s'ils avaient peur qu'ils les contaminent. Mais de quoi, ça ils l'ignoraient.

Ils comprirent enfin lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de La Grande Salle. Peeves se trouvait au milieu et scandait des choses presque incompréhensibles de sa voix nasillarde et désagréable. Au sol, plusieurs professeurs essayaient de le faire taire.

« - Mais enfin, Professeur Slughorn, dépêchez-vous! Dépêchez-vous! Je vous dit que le Baron Sanglant doit surement se trouver dans les cachots! Allez-y, c'est vous qui connaissez le mieux ce coin là du château!

-Oui, oui! J'y vais, j'y vais! Voilà!

-... La maladie s'est introduite dans notre paisible chateau! Elle s'est insérée dans deux élèves et vous gagnera bientôt! Prenez garde c'est extrèmement contagieux! Oh! Mais regardez! Les voilà! Les voilàà!! Ils sont là! Regardez ces deux tafioles!Comme ils sont mièvres! Et oui Potter, tu peux faire la grimace! Je paris que tu n'étais pas au courant que tes deux petits potes, Potter, étaient homo! Elèves! Vous murmurez? Je vous vois, je vous entends! Mais Peeves dit la vérité! Peeves dit toujours la vérité, même quand elle ne plaît pas! Surtout quand elle ne plaît pas! Croyez moi car je les ai vu! Hier soir même! Ils étaient dans un couloir, à s'enlacer, à se peloter! Vous voyez ce que font vos préfets le soir au lieu de faire des rondes alors qu'au dehors la guerre se prépare!

-Va t'en Peeves!

-Oh! Bonjour Sieur Le Baron! Comme vous avez bonne mine aujourd'hui!

-Va t'en j'ai dit!

-Oui mon Seigneur! Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez!

L'ombre sombre de l'esprit frappeur s'envola et un silence de mort tomba sur la salle. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le trio. C'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour intervenir.

-Le spectacle est fini! Dispersez-vous!(puis s'adressant aux Maraudeurs) Remus, Sirius venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Je crois que nous devons discuter de certaines choses. »

Sirius se laissa entrainer par son ami vers le bureau du directeur. Laissant derrière eux, un James plutôt inquiet. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau et parlèrent longuement. Enfin, uniquement Remus et Dumbledore. Sirius ne réussit pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il n'entendais même pas ce qu'ils disaient. Mais dans sa tête, ses pensées allaient à cent à l'heure. Le discours de Peeves avait éveillé quelque chose dans son esprit. Il avait ouvert une porte et venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose de crucial. Tout coincidait. Et plus il y pensait, plus cela lui paraissait évident. Il ne songeait pas à tout ce que cela impliquait, toutes les conséquences que cela engendrait. Il était sur que d'une chose. Il aimait Remus. Il était amoureux de lui.

« -Sirius, viens, on y va. »

Sirius leva la tête et regarda Remus. Puis, il saisit le sens de ses paroles et se leva. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui le regardait étrangement et essaya de lui sourire, ce à quoi le Professeur répondit. Il revint vers Remus et ils sortirent du bureau. Il ne se souvint pas revenir dans la salle commune puis dans le dortoir. Il reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit. Remus le regardait l'air inquiet.

« -Il a dit quoi Dumbledore?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-J'ai pas vraiment écouté en fait...

Remus s'avança vers lui.

-Ecoute Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi?

Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-bah... enfin, pour ce qui c'est passé ce tout à l'heure...

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment une couleur d'yeux magnifiques.

-Remus... souffla t-il. »

Puis, il passa sa main derrière la nuque de son ami et l'attira à lui. Remus se laissa faire, heureux et surpris de la tournure que prenait les choses.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et n'entendirent pas les bruits de course qui montaient dans l'escalier.

« -Sirius? Remus? Vous êtes là? Merde les mecs, c'est quoi ces conneries! Après que vous soyiez parti, tout le monde m'est tombé dessus et m'a posé plein de questions dégueulasses. Pourquoi vous avez passé tant de temps dans le bureau de...

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il aperçut ses amis, enlacés.

Puis, il s'enfuit en courant.

«-James!»

**oOo**

_Voilà le 2nd chapitre!! _

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre vu que je l'ai écrit assez rapidement. Dites moi ce que vous en dites pliz!!_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

_angedescieux: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise!_

_Caro: merci merci_

c_omme toujours merci à Kanitey qui me supportes ) et aussi à ma Cassy!! jvous aime!!_

_bisous bisous_

_Tag_


	3. Novembre

**Novembre**

**Rapide retour à la soirée du 24 octobre...**

Lili regarda sa montre. Il allait bientôt être 23h30. Elle soupira. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de sa ronde et elle pourrait enfin aller se coucher. La journée avait été rude en émotions. Cela avait commencé très fort. L'annonce de Peeves à propos l'homosexualité de Remus et de Sirius lui revint en mémoire. Ce qui l'avait le plus choquée était la réaction des élèves et des professeurs. Venant d'une famille moldue, où l'homosexualité est relativement bien acceptée ou du moins modérée, leurs comportements l'avait toute retournée. Toute l'après-midi durant, elle avait du subir les questions intempestives de toutes les comères qui avaient appris qu'elle était plus ou moins proche des deux garçons.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta brusquement et redescendit sur terre. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir du cinquième étage, assez près de sa salle commune. A sa droite, la porte d'une ancienne salle de classe était entrebaillée et elle vit un rayon de lumière passer à travers la reignure. Tout doucement, elle l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. L'étrange clarté provenait d'une bougie, posée au fond de la classe. A côté, quelqu'un était assis à même le sol. La personne avait repliée ses jambes contre elle, y avait posée ses bras et lovée sa tête dans le creux qu'ils formaient. Lili s'approcha. Elle ne reconnaissait pas celui qui était devant elle. Celui, car c'était évidemment un homme.

Elle ne savait pourquoi elle ne l'interpellait pas à haute voix. L'ambiance de la pièce lui faisait sentir qu'il vallait mieux être silencieuse. Ce qu'elle fit. Jusqu'à ce que le parquet grince sous son poid. Le jeune homme releva immédiatement la tête et elle le reconnut.

« - Potter..., mumura t-elle, que fais-tu là? »

Elle aperçut alors les trainées humides sur son visage pâle. Un sentiment inconnu refoula en elle le paquet de paroles qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Au lieu de ça, elle s'assit à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, assis côte à côte, plongés dans leurs pensées sans savoir qu'elles étaient presque identiques.

Il était plus de minuit quand il choisit de se lever.

« -Merci, chuchota t-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-On peux en parler si tu veux, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il la regarda, étonné de comprendre qu'elle savait tout à fait ce qui le tracassait. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se rassit. Il allongea ses jambes devant lui et y posa ses mains. Il sentait le regard de Lili. Elle le vit serrer les machoires et elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle se rendit compte que son comportement le rendait encore plus nerveux alors elle l'ôta. Cela sembla le rassurer même s'il replia ses jambes sur lui-même. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche trois secondes puis la refermer puis la rouvrir. Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air. Elle était chaude mais cassée.

« - J'avais passé la journée à me faire sauter dessus. Tous les gars de l'école arrivaient vers moi et me disaient plein de trucs crades sur... eux. Les Serpentards n'ont pas résisté non plus à venir m'asticoter. N'en pouvant plus, je suis allé au bureau de Dumbledore et il m'a dit qu'ils venaient juste de partir, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Je suis donc rentrer à la salle commune en courant, sûr qu'ils y étaient. Alors quand je les ai vus, là, tous les deux, à s'embrasser comme des porcs, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça? Mes deux meilleurs amis... qui aurait pu imaginer ça? »

Il tourna la tête et blemit. Sa façon de le regarder... Lili n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce seulement possible de tenir un tel discours? Elle mourrait d'envie de lui cracher à la figure tout ce qu'elle en pensait. Cependant, elle se contint et réussi à maitriser sa voix.

« -Potter, comment réagirais-tu si je sortais avec Sirius?

-Ça n'as rien à voir. Et puis pourquoi tu... QUOI!! Pourquoi tu dis ça?! Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Sirius?!

Lili le vit passer par toutes les couleurs. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait éclater de rire mais là elle était plus sérieuse que jamais.

-Réponds-moi.

-Mais enfin, ça n'as rien à voir.

-Ferais-tu la gueule à Sirius? Honnêtement.

-Je... Oui, dit-il en rougissant.

-Dirais-tu à Remus ou irais-tu jusqu'à penser que nous sommes des porcs?

Il rougit à nouveau.

-Non, bien sûr. Mais c'est quoi tes questions pourries, Evans?

-Puisque tu réagis ainsi, je m'en vais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste discuter jusqu'au bout de la nuit de quelque chose de totalement tabou chez les sorciers avec le mec le plus borné de la terre. Cependant Potter, réfléchis bien avant de rompre tous liens avec eux. »

Elle se leva et traversa la salle de classe. Il ne fit rien pour la rattraper, trop éffaré. Au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle le regarda. Son visage étaient d'une couleur inéfable, allant du blanc au vert en passant par le rouge.

« -Vas-tu leur dire? »

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit. Il vit sa silhouette disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir. Elle ne dirait rien, sa question même montrait qu'il regrettait ses termes. Elle sourit.

**oOo**

Journal de Lili (extraits):

_**11 novembre: **_

_J'ai eu une révélation. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé. Hier soir, après la réunion des Préfèts, je suis restée parler avec Remus, comme souvent. Et là, j'ai eu une illumination. Je serai Psychomage. Je me suis renseignée et il est possible de faire des études à St Mangouste ou en école spécialisée. De plus, d'après mes options, rien ne m'empêche encore d'être acceptée mais j'ai intérêt à avoir d'exellents résultats. Je pense que c'est ce qui me plaira le plus. J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir des patients: Potter qu'il faut rendre plus tolérant, Sirius et Remus à qui il faut redonner confiance..._

_**15 novembre:**_

_Potter est encore arrivé en retard à la bibliothèque! J'ai cru rêver. Je pensais impossible de battre son record de la dernière fois. Record qui n'en est plus un d'ailleurs puisque la demie heure a été remplacée par les trois quarts d'heures. Et moi dans tout ça, je suis la gourde de service et je me demande bien pourquoi je l'attend. Il est réellement irrécupérable. Il me demande de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque (comme s'il avait peur que Mme Pince le mange!) pour l'aider pour son devoir de divination à rendre dans deux jours ( et donné il y a plus d'une semaine et demie). Les filles m'ont dit que c'était certainement sa nouvelle technique de drague mais je ne pense pas. Il a vraiment été perturbé par... les derniers évênements. Ils ne se sont toujours pas parlé. Et tant que j'y pense, Pettigrow a disparu de la circulation. Depuis quand ne l'ais-je pas vu? ..._

**oOo**

Remus sortait de la Grande Salle après avoir déjeuner. Sirius était à côté de lui. Il lui addressa un sourire tendre. En public, ils évitaient toujours de trop se toucher. Ils savaient que le moindre geste suspect alimenterait les rumeurs poudlardiennes pendant des mois et ils avaient déjà fait assez parlé d'eux. Mais, Remus ne regrettait rien. Jamais de toute sa misérable vie, il n'avait été aussi heureux. Sirius le comblait de bonheur et ce, à tous les niveaux. L'autre point positif de cette dernière année était son rapprochement avec Lili. Lui parler le soulageait véritablement et il savait qu'elle n'irait jamais le répéter. Il savait également que Sirius et elle étaient tout aussi proches depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et s'aidaient mutuellement sur les matières où ils réussissaient le moins. Il grimaça en pensant à son propre coéquipier. Rogue. Une vague de dégout s'immisca en lui. Ils se voyaient évidemment mais chaque "cours" se passait dans le plus grand silence et pour rien au monde l'un aurait demandé de l'aide à l'autre.

Remus sursauta quand quelqu'un le bouscula un peu en le doublant. Son regard s'assombrit. Il s'agissait de James. Il ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis qu'il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser. Il n'avait pas compris tout d'abord pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment cependant Sirius n'avait pas tardé à lui expliquer. James était né dans une famille de sans-purs et même s'ils étaient assez ouverts d'esprits, l'homosexualité était quelque chose qu'il rejetait entièrement. James avait été élevé dans l'idée qu'il se marierait plus tard avec une jeune femme (de sang-purs si possible mais ses parents n'auraient pas objectés la dessus) mais cela n'avait jamais du lui effleurer l'esprit qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Sirius, lui, en revanche avait tout fait en opposition avec ce que sa famille attendait de lui alors il n'était plus à ça près.

« -Remus, Remus, youhou! Redescend sur terre! »

Il tourna la tête et sourit à Sirius. Ce dernier monta l'échelle qui menait en salle de Divination et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de le suivre. La salle, comme à son habitude, était plongée dans la pénombre. Des poufs en cuir avait été disposés autour de tables basses et ils étaient presque tous occupés. Les deux garçons durent s'installer au premier rang, tout près du bureau du professeur.

Celle-ci émergea des tentures placées derrière son bureau. Sa voix s'éleva, aigrellette et mystérieuse.

« - Chers élèves! J'ai placé sur vos tables, comme vous pouvez vous-même l'observer, des tasses ainsi qu'une théière et quelques feuilles de thé. Vous l'aurez donc sûrement deviné aujourd'hui nous allons lire dans les feuilles thé. J'ai placé des feuilles de différentes espèces sur vos tables, les résultats pourront donc être totalement différents. Je vous laisse opérer selon le mode d'emploi de votre manuel page 243. »

La plupart des filles présentes, toutes exitées, ouvrirent leurs livres et commencèrent à verser l'eau chaude dans les tasses. Trelawney passait entre les rangs et commentait déjà les premiers résultats.

Remus laissa errer son regard et tomba sur James, assis presque en face, à l'opposé, à côté de Peter. Ce dernier avait renversé la théière et tentait tant bien que mal d'éponger les dégats lorsque James excédé jeta le sort approprié et toute l'eau s'évapora immédiatement. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sirius qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Ordinairement, ils auraient été assis côte à côte et ils auraient explosés de rire en même temps. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans des circonstances ordinaires et Remus les regrettaient alors qu'avant leurs futilités l'exédaient.

« -Alors les garçons, vous n'avez encore rien fait? Retentit une voix tout près de lui. »

Sirius reporta son attention sur la professeur, plantée devant eux, et ouvrit presseusement le livre à la page donnée. D'un coup d'oeil averti, Remus plaça une feuille au fond de l'une des tasses et versa l'eau. Trelawney se penche et observa la réaction. Ils virent la feuille blanchir entièrement puis seules ses veines restèrent de cette couleur pâle presque blanche.

Trelawney porta sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

«-Par Merlin, le symbole du miroir brisé, souffla t-elle puis elle devint presque hystérique, Au secours! Au secours! Vous êtes en terrible danger! Ce symbole est d'une rareté effroyable! Un grand malheur va s'abattre sur vous si ce n'est déjà fait! La maladie, l'horreur! Toutes les belles choses de la vie vous tourneront le dos tour à tour! Plus jamais vous ne connaitrez la paix et le bonheur! Vous vous transformerez petit à petit en êtres vils! Il vous faut rachetez vos fautes le plus vite possible! Jamais vous ne pourrez...

-Ça suffit, cria Sirius en se levant. Ça suffit, j'en ai assez de ces salades! »

Il prit ses affaires et sortit, rapidement suivit par Remus qui, contrairement à son habitude dans ces cas-là, était parti sans s'exuser pour l'attitude de son camarade. Lili, qui avait assistée à toute la scène avec horreur, ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Remus voyait bien que Sirius était furieux.

« - Cette vieille folle! Comment ose t-elle? Elle l'a fait exprès, c'est impossible sinon! »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et essaya de le calmer. Il était comme fou. Remus comprenait tout à fait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Tout ce qu'ils subissaient depuis trois semaines explosait maintenant. C'était la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase. Ils avaient tout supporté sans rien dire, tout: les coups bas, les injures, les rumeurs, les allusions, les sourires cyniques et même l'indifférence des professeurs qui ne leur jetaient plus un regard.

Sirius s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Remus savait qu'il se retenait de frapper tout ce qui l'entourait. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'échelle et aperçut Lili qui arrivait vers eux en courant.

« -Sirius! Sirius! Calmes toi!

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Regarde les, tous ces hypocrites à nous pointer du doigt dès qu'on a le dos tourné comme si on était des Cracmols! »

Lili s'assit à côté de lui et vint poser la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses. Elle le berça doucement et en quelques minutes, Sirius redevint aussi calme qu'à son entrée en classe. On aurait dit une mère et son enfant. Remus en était presque jaloux mais il savait très bien qu'il se faisait des idées et, de toutes manières, elle finirait tôt ou tard par sortir avec James.

Soudain, une voix stridente retentit. Elle venait d'un des cadres accroché au mur. C'était le Chevalier du Catogan_(NdA: merci Yuukiy_!_)_

« - Mouhahaha! Alors petit pédé, tu craques? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses ton intéressant aussi? Sais-tu qu'un miroir brisé c'est sept ans de malheur? Trouves toi une gente dame et prêtes serment à ton seigneur. Ma mie, dit-il à Lili, ne vous occupez point de ces deux bons à rien. Il ne faut pas les encourager à perpétuer cette attitude. C'est très dégradant pour notre noble école. »

Il se tut et sortit de son cadre avant que quiconque aie le temps de rétorquer.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la bibliothèque et lorsqu'ils entrèrent un étrange silence se fit. Cela ne correspondait pas au silence habituel du lieu. Personne ne parlait et surtout, surtout, tout le monde se retournait un quart de secondes puis faisait comme si de rien n'était. Sirius jura.

« -Saleté de chevalier! Je suis sûr qu'il fait le tour du château en criant des idioties à notre sujet! Nous avons de la chance si toute l'école n'est pas encore au courant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a raconté mais si je le tiens...

-Sirius, dit Lili.

-Je te le jure que si je le revois...

-Non, pas ça!

Les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent surpris.

-Le chevalier. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas? Il a dit qu'un miroir brisé c'était sept ans de malheur. Et Trelawney, n'était-ce pas le symbole du miroir brisé qu'elle a vue?

-Cela voudrait dire que... commença Sirius.

-Il a assisté à toute la scène, souffla Remus.

**oOo**

_Tadaa!! 0 _

_Alors ça vous a plu?! Je sais pas trop quoi en pensé. L'élément important c'est surtout le moment entre Lili et James. Je pouvais pas le mettre dans le chapitre précédent (ça aurait pas été marrant ) et j'ai pas pu me résoudre à le mettre dans le journal de Lili bicauze je voulais aussi montrer un peu le point de vue de James. Enfin voilà, ça avance ça avance! La suite très bientôt promis!_

_Cassandre si tu lis ça dis moi pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes messages!!_

_Merci à Kanitey, irys, froody, elayna black, loulou2a..._

_Bisous bisous à vous tous_

_Je tiens absolument à m'escuser pour cette faute envers le roman mais je ne me voyais pas inventer un nouveau personnage sachant que celui-ci était idéal. En effet, Dumbledore n'a embauchée Trelawney que lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé la prophétie et donc aux environs de la naissance de Harry. Lili et les Maraudeurs n'ont donc pas pu l'avoir comme professeur._


	4. Décembre

**Décembre**

_**Correspondances**_

Le 19 décembre

Chère Lili,

Es-tu bien arrivée chez tes parents? J'espère que mes hiboux ne paraitront pas suspect. J'ai cru comprendre que tu habitais dans un quartier résidenciel du Londres moldu.

Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances,

Potterment votre,

James.

PS: Aurais-tu par hasard des nouvelles de Remus? J'aimerais bien savoir s'il va mieux.

**oOo**

_**Le 20 décembre,**_

_**Cher Sirius,**_

_**Comment vas-tu? Où passes-tu tes vacances? J'ai du mal à croire que tu es pu retourné chez tes parents.**_

_**Je sais que ces derniers jours à l'école ont été très pénible pour toi et j'espère que tu te remets. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et que je t'écouterais attentivement. Alors n'hésites pas!**_

_**Est-ce qu'il neige chez toi?**_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Lili.**_

**oOo**

_**Le 20 décembre,**_

_**Cher Remus,**_

_**Où es-tu? Comment vas-tu?**_

_**Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Donnes moi de tes nouvelles rapidement s'il te plait. James aussi m'a demandé si tu allais mieux.**_

_**Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu passais tes vacances. J'espère que tu n'es pas resté seul à Poudlard au moins! Réponds moi.**_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Lili.**_

**oOo**

_Le 22 décembre,_

_Ma petite Lili,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais beaucoup mieux. Je suis content que James t'ai demandé de mes nouvelles. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera un jour._

_Non, je ne suis pas seul à me morfondre à Poudlard. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire où je me trouve mais ne t'inquiètes pas surtout, je suis en sécurité ici._

_Je t'enverrais une nouvelle lettre dès que je peux,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Remus._

**oOo**

**Le 23 décembre,**

**Á ma psy,**

**Je me noie dans la neige! Il y en a des tonnes autour de la maison. Je suis dans celle de ma tante, la soeur de ma mère. Ils sont très simpa avec moi et ma petite cousine est adorable. Elle ne le voit pas mais elle m'aide beaucoup à me remettre doucement de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Les premières nuits, je ne dormais quasiment pas et ils se sont vite rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est vrai que d'habitude, je restais tout le temps à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Ils n'ont rien dit mais leur joie de vivre me va droit au coeur. **

**Dora a 10 ans mais elle est déjà Métamorphomage! C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas? Un matin, je la vois arriver avec les cheveux roses et le lendemain, ils sont verts!**

**Je passe mes journées avec elle à découvrir des choses que je ne connaissais pas. Faire des bonhommes de neiges, cuisiner des petits gateaux et même allumer un feu de cheminée. Je découvre tout ça avec elle et je prends conscience de tout ce dont mes parents m'ont privé. Cela me rend encore plus triste car je me rend compte que je n'aurais jamais la chance d'être père.**

**Je ne t'embeterais pas plus longtemps avec mes mélancolies et de toute façon Dora m'appelle pour que nous fassions un Quidditch.**

**A la prochaine séance,**

**Sirius.**

**oOo**

_**Le 23 décembre,**_

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je suis bien arrivée chez moi, dans mon quartier résidenciel. **_

_**Et toi? J' imagine que toi aussi tu es rentrée chez toi? Dans ta grande maison sorcière de Godric's Hallow.**_

_**J'ai eu des nouvelles de Remus. Il va mieux. Et il te remercie de ta sollicitude.**_

_**Mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où il passait ses vacances. Et cela m'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs.**_

_**Enfin bref, cela fait bientôt deux mois que tu ne leur a pas adressé la parole.**_

_**Tu ne te décides toujours pas à réagir intelligemment?**_

_**Bises, **_

_**Lili.**_

**oOo**

Le 25 décembre,

JOYEUX NOËL!

Alors Lili-jolie, comment passes-tu ta journée? Très moldument, j'imagine.

Tu n'imagine même pas ce que c'est qu'un Noël sorcier, un vrai. Je t'inviterais un jour, histoire de t'instruire un peu.

Quant à ta précedente lettre, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tu lui a dit? Tu lui a dit que je m'inquiétais pour lui? Il n'étais pas censé savoir! Il va me regardé bizarrement à la rentrée. Merci, Evans.

Et si pour toi, un acte intelligent est d'aller LEUR parler alors je préfère encore rester idiot toute ma vie.

Bonne journée quand même,

Potterment votre,

James.

**oOo**

_Le 25 décembre,_

_Joyeux noël!_

_Passes une bonne journée et ouvres bien tes cadeaux._

_J'espère que tu apprécieras le mien._

_Affectueusement,_

_Remus._

**oOo**

**Le 25 décembre,**

**Noyeux Joël!!**

**Merci pour ton cadeau, j'adore! Et le mien, t'en pense quoi? Très original n'est ce pas?**

**Dora m'a offert un super dessin. Elle est vraiment talentueuse! Enfin, elle est aussi très maladroite. Du coup, il y a une énorme auréole sur le dessin mais c'est sans importance.**

**Je te laisse!**

**A la prochaine,**

**Sirius.**

**oOo**

_**Le 25 décembre,**_

_**Cher Potter,**_

_**Joyeux Noël.**_

_**Ta lettre est arrivée juste au moment où j'allais envoyée la mienne. J'ai donc pu la modifier à mon aise.**_

_**Tout d'abord, je passe une très bonne journée et elle n'a pas besoin d'être polluée par des tas de sorts. **_

_**Puis, je sais exactement comment se passe un noël sorcier puisque, tu ne t'en souviens pas?, tu m'avais fait l'année dernière un magnifique résumé du tien.**_

_**Ensuite, oui je lui ai dit. Tu sais tout à fait que Remus se désole que tu ne leur adresse plus la parole et cela l'a rassuré que tu t'inquiètes. Comme quoi, vos six années d'amitiés ne comptent pas pour du beurre. Tu es vraiment ignoble de réagir comme cela avec ce qui vient de lui arriver. J'ai l'impression que sa douleur te fait plaisir.**_

_**Enfin, je pense que tu es lâche Potter. Tu n'assumes pas l'homosexualité de tes amis. Tu sais très bien si vous étiez resté soudés et grandes gueules, jamais ils n'auraient osé faire ça. C'est en partie de ta faute. Vous êtes les Mauraudeurs ou quoi?!**_

_**Salut!**_

_**L.Evans**_

**oOo**

_**Le 25 décembre,**_

_**A mon patient,**_

_**Joyeux Noël!**_

_**Merci merci pour ton cadeau! J'adore! C'est super!**_

_**Have a good day!**_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Lili.**_

**oOo**

_**Le 25 décembre,**_

_**Remus,**_

_**Oh, je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je viens de m'engueuler avec James. Je t'ai mis sa lettre pour que tu puisses juger par toi-même des horreurs qu'il a écrites. Je n'en peux plus. Il ne veut rien entendre! Réussirais-je un jour à vous réconcilier?**_

_**Je sais que tu as d'autres problèmes en tête et je te pris de m'escuser mais j'avais besoin de me confier un peu. Escuse moi de t'embeter.**_

_**Joyeux Noël tout de même,**_

_**Amitiés,**_

_**Lili.**_

**oOo**

_Le 27 décembre,_

_Ma Lili,_

_Tu sais très bien que tu peux te confier à moi. Je te le doit bien._

_Je comprend tout à fait que tu soit énervée mais il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuille, il a été elevé ainsi. Essaie de l'admettre, il ne changera sans doute jamais d'avis. Sache que cela me crève le coeur d'écrire ça._

_Je crois que je rechute. Je ne dors quasiment plus. _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir, ta présence me manque. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Remus._

**oOo**

Le 28 décembre,

Lili,

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de Sirius et Remus. Je sais très bien que tu as raison mais je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner.

Les Maraudeurs n'existent plus que dans les souvenirs. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Je t'embrasse,

James.

**oOo**

**Le 29 décembre,**

**Lili-psy,**

**Bonjour! Bonjour! Comment vas-tu?**

**As-tu essayé ma plume à encre changeante en fonction de l'humeur? **

**Je viens de tester ton propulseur de balai. C'est vraiment formidable! Jamais je n'ai atteint une telle vitesse. Quand je suis descendu de mon balai, je me suis dit: «J'ai hâte de montrer ça à James!» J'ai eu si mal au coeur que je voyais flou. Crois-tu qu'un jour nous rirons encore ensemble, assis devant le lac de Poudlard, les pieds dans l'eau?**

**J'ai peur de ce qu'il adviendra de nous quand nous serons sorti de l'école. Que deviendrons-nous? Toi, Lili, tu as un projet. Moi, je n'ai plus rien. Tout s'est évanouit le jour où il est sorti en courant du dortoir.**

**Dora m'appelle. **

**Á dans quatre jours,**

**Sirius.**

**oOo**

_**Le 30 décembre,**_

_**Sirius,**_

_**Je te promet de t'aider à éclaircir cet avenir.**_

_**James est un dur à cuire mais j'en viendrait à bout et vous serez de nouveau ensemble avant la fin de l'année. Le dernier jour, après les exams, nous rirons tous ensemble à une de ses blagues idiotes, toi, moi, Remus, les pieds dans l'eau du lac de Poudlard.**_

_**Je te le promets,**_

_**Bises, **_

_**Lili.**_

**oOo**

_**Le 30 décembre,**_

_**James,**_

_**T'escuser, c'est bien facile.**_

_**Que fiches-tu à Griffondor, si tu n'es pas foutu capable de pardonner à tes amis?**_

_**D'ailleurs, c'est idiot ce que je dit. Ils n'ont rien à se faire pardonner.**_

_**Ton attitude me révolte! Es-tu conscient que Remus se soit fait agresser? Agresser par des homophobes comme toi! Il a été battu parce qu'il aime ton meilleur ami. Il a été frappé dans le dos, en pleine nuit, pendant l'une de ses rondes. Trouves-tu cela normal? Comment aurais-tu réagis si ça avais été moi l'agressée?**_

_**Réfléchis à ton comportement.**_

_**C'est la dernière chance que je te donne.**_

_**Lili.**_

**oOo**

_Voili voilou, c'est la fin du chapitre!_

_J'espère que vous avez aimez et que tout est clair. Je suis désolée pour mes petites confusions du chapitre précédent. Merci à Elayna Black et aussi __Yuukiy_ _pour le tableau du chevalier du Catogan._

_Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous_

_Tag_


	5. Janvier

**Janvier**

Journal de Lili: (extraits)

_**2 janvier:**_

_Dumbledore a pris des mesures par rapport à l'agression de Remus. Il a dit qu'il ne tolèrerait jamais la violence dans l'école. Ce qui est embetant c'est que Remus n'a rien vu. On l'a attaqué par derrière, il n'a rien vu venir et ne sait pas qui l'a agressé. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je ne sais pas si ses vacances ont eu du bienfait pour lui car il est tellement renfermé sur lui-même que je n'arrive plus à connaître ses pensées. Seul Sirius connaît ses points faibles. Même s'il l'aime, il devrait faire plus attention car sitôt qu'il lui a confié, Sirius me le répète. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour l'aider un peu mais j'ai honte d'en profiter ainsi._

_..._

_**16 janvier:**_

_Je crois que James fait des progrès. Sa rancune a leur égard semble diminuer et il paraît accepter l'idée qu'ils soient gays. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra encore mais j'ai bon espoir. Mc Go nous a encore donné un tas de devoirs, j'y ..._

_**17 janvier:**_

_Vive Griffondor!! On a GAGNÉÉÉ!!GAGNÉ! GAGNÉ! Contre les Serpentards! Je suis trop heureuse!! C'était évident! Mais c'était un match super important!! _

_James t'es trop fooort!! Je t'aimes!!_

_Oulàà!! qu'est-ce que j'écris moi?! Heureusement que personne ne lit ça! C'est surement sous le coup de l'émotion! Oui c'est forcement ça!_

_Evans! Espèce de Scrout à pétard doublé d'un troll!_

_**20 janvier:**_

_Parmerlin! Non!non!non! Je suis trop émue! Je ne peux même pas écrire tellement je suis sous le choc._

_Il... Il... non je peux pas l'écrire._

_**21 janvier:**_

_Mais non d'un chaudron! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?!_

_Calme toi ma grande! Tu n'es pas rouge comme une tomate parce que... Tu n'es pas en train de ..._

_Non!Non!Non! Je veux pas!_

_**22 Janvier:**_

_Merde Potter!_

_**23** **janvier:**_

_Oh! Et puis zut! Ce qu'il ménerve!_

**oOo**

Remus était assis dans son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Griffondors. Il finissait son devoir de Métamorphose dont le sujet était «Peut-on considérer l'évolution des sorciers comme une métamorphose?». Il n'était pas très inspiré et Lili non plus d'après son attitude de tout à l'heure, les mains dans les cheveux, penchée au dessus de sa feuille, soufflant comme il n'en est possible que devant un devoir inéfable. Il ne se sentait cependant pas en danger par rapport à Sirius qui, lui avait tartiné son parchemin d'aberrations. Ce dernier venait juste de le quitter, pour se rendre à son cours de rattrapage. Remus soupira en songeant qu'il lui faudrait à son tour rejoindre Rogue une heure durant. Il frissona de dégout. Quelle folie avait bien pu passer dans l'esprit de Dumby quand il avait fait les duos?

A contre coeur, il se leva péniblement et sortit de la salle commune. Il avait rendez-vous dans une salle désaffectée du deuxième étage. Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la salle. Elle était vide. Il regarda sa montre, 21h59. Il était en avance. Il s'assit et sortit ses parchemins. Il finissait son devoir de Métarmophose lorsque le Serpentard entra essoufflé et s'assit.

« - 22h30, une demie-heure de retard. T'escuse pas surtout, ça écorcherais ta belle gueule, dit Remus ironiquement.

-La ferme, toi.

-Hey, Servilus! T'avais pas un rencard quand même?! L'interrogea Remus, soudain douteux et curieux.

-Si, assura t-il, j'étais avec Evans.

-Impossible, gronda Remus, elle est avec Sirius.

-Et bien, elle se gêne pas. Elle s'en tape deux en même temps maintenant. C'est Potty qui va être joyeux! Il aime bien les plans à trois, je me trompe?

-Tout à fait.

Rogue ricana. Remus sentait la conversation dévier lentement. Ça finirait mal.

-Dis donc Lupin, reprit-il en prenant appui sur ses coudes, Je me pose une question. Toi et Black, au lit... tu comprends? Vous faites comment? Demanda t-il en commençant à mimer sa requête.

-T'es vraiment lamentable, cracha Remus.

-Oh! Alors vous ne...?

Remus s'élança et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

-T'es qu'une pourriture!

-Mais c'est qu'il sait frapper le Mumus! Je crois que tu te trompes de cible là Lupin. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il fallait frapper il y a un mois. J'espère que tu as eu mal au moins. Dis-moi... quel effet ça fait? D'avoir les couilles ratatinnées façon raisins secs? A moins que tu n'en aies même pas? T'as quoi à la place mon chou? Un vagin? T'es travesti en fait.

-Espèce d'ordure.

-Ah! Je crois que j'ai trouvé le point faible.

Remus le frappa à nouveau. Un nez craqua et le vert et argent tomba à la renverse. Rogues porta la main à son visage. Elle était ensanglantée.

-Saloperie de pédé!

Il bondit et saisit Remus à la gorge. Remus en fit de même mais, voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à le faire lacher prise et que l'air lui manquait, il porta la main à son visage et lui enfonça les doigts dans les yeux. Rogues hurla et le lacha.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Sirius et Lili apparurent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda rageusement Lili en s'apercevant de leur état pendant que Sirius se précipitait vers Remus.

-Remus, lui demanda t-il, Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Fiches le camps Severus, ordonna Lili.

-La ferme la trainée! Me donne pas d'ordres.

-Fiches le camps avant que je me faches Rogues!

Sirius resta bouche bée. Depuis quand et surtout pourquoi, l'avait-il appellée trainée? Ils, à son grand regret, s'entendaient plutôt bien d'habitude. Lili lui fit signe de ne rien dire et il reporta son attention sur Remus. La porte claqua.

-Remus, tu vas bien? Demanda Lili.

-Oui.

-Mais non enfin! Tu sais très bien que ça ne vas pas! Ta joue bleuit déja! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Rien.

-Merlin, Remus! Réponds-moi! Je te signales que je me casses la tête pour vous trois alors essayez de m'aider un peu flûte!

Et d'un geste rageur, elle sortit de la pièce. Sirius, qui avait assité coit à la discussion regarda Remus attentivement.

-Remus, T'aurais pas du agir comme ça. Tu sais qu'elle a raison. Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire? Enfin on sort ensemble quoi! J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose Remus.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est... c'est la pleine lune qui arrive.

-Elle a bon dos la lune, dit Sirius en suivant le même chemin que Lili quelques minutes auparavant.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, alors que Lili sortait de la Grande Salle, une dispute éclata. Rapidement, un cercle d'élèves curieux et parieurs se forma autour des deux lutteurs. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogues et de Sirius Black. Rapidement également, les professeurs stoppèrent le pugilat et emmenèrent les deux élèves dans leurs bureaux. Tous les élèves étaient étrangement exités et elle ignorait pourquoi. Cela ne dura pas. Elle apprit d'une de ses amies, qui l'avait appris d'une de ses amies, qui l'avait appris d'une de ses amies etc... qu'une rumeur courrait dans les couloirs de l'école comme quoi Remus serait transexuel. Elle ajouta que c'était tout à fait plausible et que cela expliquerait pourquoi il était si doux et si organisé à faire ses devoirs. Lili explosa alors et envoya littéralement tout le monde chier. Elle sortit du château et, malgré le froid encore glacial en cette période, s'assis sur le bord du lac, emmitoufflée dans sa cape. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit dès pas s'approcher et sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de tes épaules. Elle tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez rougi avec James.

« -Oh, toi! N'en rajoutes pas!

-Et n'en profites pas, ajouta t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. »

Sans rien dire, il ôta son bras mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Lili frissona. James la regarda sans savoir quoi penser. Cette fille le mettait vraiment sens dessus dessous.

«-Lili... Je peux te demander un conseil? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement. Puis, d'un signe de tête, lui donna son accord.

-Crois-tu... Crois-tu qu'il soit trop tard pour présenter mes escuses à Sirius et à Remus?

**oOo**

_Voili voilou! Pour aujourd'hui! )_

_Je suis désolée si j'ai un peu de retard._

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs à publier car j'ai peu de chances de pouvoir écrire la semaine prochaine et encore moins la semaine d'après. Mais je vous promet de me rattraper début Juillet en me consacrant (presque) exclusivement à cette fic! _

_Merci à Zéphirine, Loulou 2a, Elayna Black et Omb66 ( et à ma kanitey aussi qui je le sais lira ce chapitre la première ) _

_Bisous bisous à tous!_


	6. Février

**Février**

Journal de Lili (extraits)

_**3 février:**_

_J'ai longuement discuté avec James. Je n'en reviens pas. Je prenais vraiment cette histoire à coeur. Quand il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait énormément de son comportement immature et qu'il avait pris conscience de l'absurdité de celle des élèves de l'école, j'ai senti comme un poids s'envoler. C'était presque... magique. Cela me rend vraiment très heureuse mais maintenant que la réconciliation est proche, je me demande quelle va être la suite des évênements. Si ils se remettent ensemble, je vais me retrouver seule de mon coté avec les autres pimbêches. (C'est fou ce que les filles peuvent être niaises!) C'est égoïste ce que je dis. Non, l'important c'est que James, Sirius et Remus se réconcilient et que ces deux derniers puissent enfin vivre leur amour comme ils le souhaitent._

_**4 février:**_

_J'ai longuement discuté avec Remus. Il y avait conseil des Préfèts tout à l'heure et nous sommes restés jusque tard dans la nuit. Je lui ai fait part des remords de James et j'ai cru voir ses yeux briller. Je me rends compte maintenant combien son ignorance lui pesait. Je lui ai cependant conseillé de ne rien dire et de laisser James faire le premier pas. Faudrait pas lui macher le travail non plus!_

_**6 février:**_

_A l'heure du déjeuner, Remus m'a soufflé qu'il avait touché un mot à Sirius à propos de James et que celui-ci souhaitait m'en parler en Cours de Rattrapage, ce soir. Ça va chauffer. Sirius a, même s'il ne montre absolument rien, très mal pris ce qu'il considère comme une trahison de la part de son ex-meilleur ami. Il risque de vouloir bien plus que de simples escuses. C'est pourquoi j'appréhendais devoir parler avec lui de ce sujet si épineux._

_**7 février (7h30):**_

_Je vais essayer de retracer objectivement la soirée. Ça me remettra peut-être les idées en place..._

_20h30, salle de métarmorphose._

J'étais arrivée depuis cinq minutes lorsque Sirius entra. Son attitude était vraiment très étrange. Je ne l'avais jamais vu agir ainsi. Sa façon de se tenir, de fermer la porte, de marcher... Etait-il soulagé? Ou bien énervé? Il s'est avancé vers moi, s'est assis en face de moi et direct m'a demandé:

«-Lili,... aide-moi pour le devoir de Métamorphose, je t'en supplies!

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui relancer une autre question.

-Mais tu ne voulais pas savoir pour James?... Enfin Remus m'a dit que tu voulais en parler... Mais c'est pas grave tu sais! Si tu veux travailler, il n'y a aucun problèmme!

Je commençais à paniquer devant la tournure des évênements. Je vis son visage passer par toutes les couleurs possibles et sa machoire heurter la table avec violence.

-James... James...bégaya t-il, Que s'est-il passé avec James? Remus ne m'as rien dit.

Il semblait totalement affolé.

-Ecoutes Sirius, je crois que je me suis faites avoir là. Remus m'a dit ce matin que vous en aviez discuté et que tu souhaitais en parler avec moi. Escuses moi si je te surprends, je...

Il repoussa sa chaise précipitemment, posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table et rapprocha son visage du mien.

-Dois-je comprendre, Evans, que si Remus ne t'avais pas poussé, tu ne m'aurais informé de rien?! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Potter, mais j'ai tout de même le droit de savoir non?!

-Calmes toi Sirius. Voilà précisemment pourquoi je redoutais de t'en parler. Tu ne sais pas te contrôler surtout quand il s'agit de James et tu sais encore moins prendre du recul. Tu es beaucoup trop impulsif.

Il se laissa retomber bruyamment sur sa chaise et me regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était sèche et rigide.

-Vas-y, Evans. Je t'écoutes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense réussir à me contrôler au moins une fois dans ma vie.

-Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Dimanche dernier, j'ai parlé avec James. Ou plutôt James a parlé et j'ai écouté. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait de son attitude, que les derniers évênements avec Rogue lui avaient montré combien il était intolérant et qu'il souhaitait s'escuser auprès de vous. Je te vois déjà venir Sirius. Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je te demandes d'y réfléchir. Comme dit le proverbe, vaut mieux tard que jamais. Tu sais quelle est la bonne réponse alors ne t'emporte pas pour rien.

Je vis ses machoires se serrer.

-Je me demandais combien de temps il allait tenir. Et je dois avouer que son idiotie dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

-Sirius,... soufflais-je.

-Arrête de prendre sans cesse sa défense Lili c'est franchement exaspérant! On se connait depuis sept ans James et moi. Quatres mois, te rends compte?! Quatres mois que je n'ai pas parlé à celui que je considère comme mon véritable frère! Comment a t-il pu me faire ça?

-Je crois que vous devriez parlé tous les trois, sans ma présence ni mon intermédiaire.

Il hocha la tête et je le vit déglutir difficilement.

-Sirius... est-ce que ça va?demandais-je, inquiète.

Lorsque je le vis hocher la tête de droite à gauche cette fois-ci, je comprit que l'émotion contenue depuis ces quatres mois devenait plus forte que jamais en ce moment. Je me levai et m'approchais de lui. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il fondit en larmes et s'accrocha à ma veste comme un enfant s'aggrippe à sa mère. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et lui chuchotais des encouragements.

Petit à petit, il se calma. Il se leva et me proposa de rentrer à la salle commune. A ce moment, son devoir de Métamorphose me revint en mémoire. Je lui en fit part et il éclata de rire. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, m'a entrainé vers l'un des multiples fauteuils occupés situés devant la cheminée et s'est arrêté brusquement.

« -Potter, il faut qu'on parle... »

...

_**10 février:**_

_Merlin, j'ai honte. J'ai honte parce que contrairement aux autres filles de mon âge, je nage dans le bonheur. Je ne pensais que cela soit possible d'être aussi heureuse._

**oOo**

Le soleil brillait faiblement. Quelques nuages ondulaient ça et là. Avec le beau temps, les rues du village de Pré-Au-Lard s'étaient vite remplies. Une foule d'élèves courraient de vitrines en vitrines, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir un bout de nez après des mois de pluie et de neige.

Le bar des Trois Balais ne désemplissait pas. Toutes les tables étaient occupées et Madame Rosmerta avait du mal à s'en sortir. Dans un coin de la salle, quatre personnes étaient attablées devant des verres de Bieraubeurre et riaient bruyamment à la plaisanterie de l'un des jeunes hommes. Le regard du premier, chatain, plus timide, voguait sur les deux autres jeunes gens mais il changeait nettement lorsqu'il regardait le second jeune homme. Ce dernier, qui venait de lancer la plaisanterie, était d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Il passa discretement sa main sur la cuisse du premier garçon et continua de plaisanter gaiement avec le troisième garçon. Celui-ci était presque aussi beau que le précédent mais une légère paire de lunettes l'atténuait ainsi que son air coquin. Il tenait par les hanches une splendide jeune femme rousse et souriante.

« -On y va? Proposa Sirius en regardant ses trois compagnons.

Ils acquiescèrent et se levèrent d'un unique mouvement. Ils se frayèrent ensuite un chemin jusqu'à la sortie du bar avant de pouvoir enfin respirer à nouveau. Ils prirent la grande rue à contre-sens, remontant vers le parc de Poudlard. Leurs quatres silhouettes s'élevaient élégantes et souples. Les jeunes autour d'eux se retournaient sur leur passage et les commentaires fusaient tantôt blancs, tantôt noirs. James tenait toujours Lili par les hanches et Sirius donnait la main à Remus.

Ils riaient toujours autant et aucune ombre n'aurait su défier le bonheur qui volait autour d'eux. Ils ne s'occupaient pas des gens qu'ils croisaient, uniquement d'eux et seule Lili pensait encore un peu à quelque chose d'inquiétant mais ses dernières onces de logique s'évanouirent lorsque James posa ses lèvre sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur lieu favori et s'assirent près du lac sous le saule pleureur. Lili ota ses chaussures et glissa ses pieds dans l'eau encore fraiche à cette période de l'année. Remus s'adossa à l'arbre et ferma les yeux, appréciant la petite brise qui lui chatouillait les narines.

Sirius fit un clin d'oeil discret à James et passa doucement sa main dans le dos de Remus, cherchant à le rapprocher de lui. Il fit glisser ses levres sur ses joues jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. Il murmura quelque chose et Remus rougit violemment et ouvrit les yeux. Lili lança à James un regard incompréhensif et celui-ci se pencha alors vers elle, sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

« -Je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose ma tigresse, souffla t-il. Joyeuse St Valentin.

Il l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille et lui tendit une petite boite recouverte de velour rouge.

-James! Par merlin! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle ouvrit l'écrin et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-James... C'est magnifique. »

Elle saisit délicatement la bague. Elle était en or pur ornée d'un ravissant rubis. Elle était magnifique dans sa simplicité. Lili ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. James sourit. Il lui prit la bague, saisit sa main et lui passa l'anneau au quatrième doigt.

Lili lui sauta au cou et enfouit son visage dans le creu de son épaule. Ensuite, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et quand ils se soucièrent enfin de leur camarades, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient disparu.

Sirius entrainait Remus dans les couloirs déserts du château.

« - Sirius... Sirius... Ralenti!

-Non! Allez viens! Il est déjà tard. Dépêches toi un peu!

Ils prirent un couloir à droite et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une fois dans la salle commune tout aussi déserte, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser impatiemment. S'agrippant, se mordant, se griffant... ils montèrent les escaliers menant à leur dortoir et refermèrent la porte d'un coup de pied.

**...**

_A suivre..._

_voila! Vous en pensez quoi?!_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard mais comme je l'avais dit dans le précédant chapitre je n'ai pas pu écrire ces deux dernières semaines. Je suis rentrée avant hier et comme vous le voyez je tiens à me rattraper. Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre... rapidement j'espère. )_

_bisous à vous tous!_

_Tag_


	7. Mars

**Mars**

**Journal de Lili (extraits):**

_**1**__**er**__** Mars:**_

_Quelle bande d'intolérants! La réalité me saute à la figure. J'étais dans ma petite bulle de bonheur, je ne voyais que ce qui m'entourait. J'ai réussi à convaincre James de s'excuser auprès de Sirius et de Remus. J'ai réussi à les réconcilier et je croyais que cela suffirait. Naïveté! Les autres élèves, même les professeurs, ne se remettent pas en cause. Ils n'osent rien me dire en face car j'ai pris position dès le début et parce que je suis préfète mais le changement d'avis de James les a révolté. Je trouve cela complètement dingue! Il le considère comme un traître… Si je veux pouvoir aider des personnes plus tard en tant que Psychomage, je dois y remédier. Jamais je ne pourrais me regarder en face sinon. Mais la masse de travail est énorme. De plus, je ne peux compter sur le soutien des professeurs. Si, peut-être chez Dumbledore… mais je crains qu'il n'ai défendu Remus et Sirius pour se donner une conscience._

_Il faut tenter…_

_**14 Mars:**_

_Même Dumbledore se défile! Je suis allée dans son bureau, je lui ai présenté les arguments un à un, je lui clairement expliqué le problème et la pressente nécessité à y remédier et il m'a poliment montré que ma tache était vouée à l'échec, que ce ne serait qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan et que même si j'y parvenais je voudrais ensuite porter mes convictions à toute la société sorcière._

_Je ne vois pas le problème! Ne dit-on pas « C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase »? Et bien, je pourrais très bien être cette goutte d'eau, sans vouloir être prétentieuse. _

_Tout est une question de volonté et de foi._

_**16 Mars:**_

_Je viens de croiser un groupe de Serpentards. Toujours de en train de marmonner des plans ceux-là. Ils semblaient parler de Peter. Je trouve cela étrange mais j'ai bien entendu son nom. Et il n'y a pas d'autres Peter à ce que je sache._

_**17 Mars:**_

_Il y en a un autre. Peter Desbury, Serdaigle, Troisième Année. Très improbable qu'il parle de lui. Il est indifférent à tout, quoique très intelligent…_

_**20 Mars:**_

_Je n'ai toujours pas convaincu Dumbledore. Il soupire dès qu'il me voit fondre sur lui. Je l'attend à chaque tournant de couloir. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre? Peut-être parler à McGo… peut-être m'écoutera-t-elle…_

**oOo**

Lili claqua la porte en ressortant du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Son visage était rouge et elle semblait furieuse. Elle s'éloigna, furibonde, la démarche saccadée et ses chaussures claquaient au sol en résonnant.

Elle venait de passer une demi-heure à se disputer avec son professeur principal à propos de l'exclusion volontaire de ses deux amis. Cette dernière, bien loin de l'écouter calmement et de prendre en compte objectivement ses arguments avait répondu avec violence à toutes ses propositions. Elle qui semblait si compréhensive malgré sa rigueur, était en fait pleine de préjugés. Elle lui avait même prouvé que depuis qu'elle s'était lancée dans ce combat sans fin, on remarquait une baisse progressive de ses résultats et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle mette en péril son futur pour une broutille de jeunesse.

A ces mots, la jeune fille n'avait plus supporté de rester une minute de plus en face du professeur et elle s'était enfuie comme une furie. Elle ruminait encore sa défaite lorsqu'elle parvint à la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra.

Le silence de la salle la frappa. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait entendue ainsi ou plutôt pas entendue. Car il y régnait toujours un joyeux et convivial capharnaüm qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien souvent énervée quand elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pour ses devoirs. Mais là… aucuns bruits ne filtraient et pourtant la salle était remplie. Tous les élèves regardaient vers un seul point.

Étonnée, elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et aperçut James, ainsi qu'une horrible pimbêche blonde dont la voix s'éleva brusquement, frôlant les ultrasons tellement elle était suraiguë. Yolanda, son admiratrice depuis la première année, avec qui il était en Cours de rattrapages.

« - Mais enfin James! Réfléchis un peu! Tu ne peux tout simplement pas rester avec ces trois idiots. Entre les deux pédés et la folle excentrique, c'est de la folie! Il faut que tu trouves des personnes dignes de toi. Digne d'apprécier telle qu'elles sont ta beauté, ton intelligence, ton humour ainsi que toutes tes qualités. Viens donc avec moi. Sortons ensemble, James! Sortons ensemble et je te présenterais toute la crème de Poudlard. Des gens respectables des plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs qui incomberont plus tard toutes les fonctions importantes de la société. Sois logique mon Jamii, qu'est-ce qui est donc mieux pour toi? Ces trois fous, demanda-t-elle en désignant tour à tour Sirius, Remus puis Lili, ou bien nous? Ajouta-elle en montrant toute sa bande placée derrière elle et sourire colgate.

James secoua la tête.

-Tu es complètement foldingue ma pauvre.

-Foldingue?! Moi?? Mais tu inverses tout mon chéri. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dingue mais tes petits potes, Potter.

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

-Regardez le! Regardez le! Il s'enfuit! Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un fou, Potter, tu es comme tes amis. Je te croyais un peu plus intelligent mais tu es tout aussi idiot qu'eux.

Il revint vers elle et la gifla. Il avait la respiration courte et serrait ses poings.

-N'insultes… plus….Jamais… Mes amis! Tu entends? Je t'interdis de parler d'eux comme ça alors que tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles!

- Je sais très bien de quoi je parle Jamichou! Vous êtes tous aussi dingues les uns que les autres et même si je te pensais différent, tu es en fait pareil! A mettre dans le même sac!

Il leva la main à nouveau la main mais Lili bondit et l'attrapa.

-Ça suffit! Viens, allons nous-en! »

Elle prit la direction de la sortie, toujours aussi fermement agrippée à la main de James et elle sortit de la salle commune. Plusieurs fois, elle sentit James se retourner et répondre aux insultes que Yolanda lui lançait. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir.

« -Lili, laisse moi y retourner! Je dois y aller! Tu as bien entendu ce qu'ils disent! Je ne peux pas les laisser dire ça!

-Arrêtes, cela ne sert à rien. Même les professeurs ne veulent rien entendre. Ce n'est pas à toi que revient cette tâche.

-Ni à toi! Lili, s'il te plait…

-Non, James.

Un bruit retentit et ils se retournèrent soudainement. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se refermait sur Sirius et Remus. Sirius semblait furieux et Remus lui tenait le bras fermement.

-Lâches-moi maintenant Remus, dit-il en se dégageant.

-Je suis désolé, dit James.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, vieux. Personne de nous d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement Lili. Ce sont eux qui devraient l'être.

-Sortons, dit Lili en prenant la main de James.»

Ils parcoururent les couloirs déserts de l'école et sortirent dans le parc. Ils s'assirent à leur endroit habituel, c'est à dire devant le lac, assis adossés à leur arbre préféré, les pieds dans l'eau.

Personne ne parlait et le silence était plus lourd que complice. Soudain, James fit signe à Remus. Ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu de leurs deux autres compagnons, les laissant plongés dans leurs ensées. Ils s'enfoncèrent quelques peu dans les sous bois et, tout en avançant, ils se mirent à parler.

«- Il faut trouver une solution, dit James à Remus. La situation devient invivable. Non seulement les élèves sont ligués contre nous mais les professeurs également.

-Enfin, James, que veux-tu faire? Il ne nous reste plus que quelques mois à vivre ici et ensuite nous quittons Poudlard. Ce serait totalement inutile.

-Mais justement Remus! Tu vois bien comment sont les gens ici. Crois-tu qu'ils soient différents à l'extérieur? Bien sur que non! Ce sont les parents, les oncles et tantes des élèves qui sont ici qui te regarderont de travers une fois dehors. Comment...

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Tu as entendu? Souffla t-il à son ami.

Remus ne répondit rien.

A nouveau, un murmure étrange s'éleva dans la forêt où ils s'étaient maintenant profondément aventurés

James avança de quelques pas. Devant eux, s'ouvrait une clairière où une vingtaine d'élèves étaient rassemblés. Ils ne purent reconnaître personne. L'obscurité règnait ici car les rayons du soleil n'atteignaient que très rarement cette partie du sol de la forêt.

Deux voix s'élevèrent soudain dans le silence revenu.

Ils les reconnurent.

La première était celle d'Avery.

La seconde celle de Peter.

**oOo**

_Voila un chapitre très court et pas très utile pour une remise en forme après quelques semaines de feignantise. _

_Je me remets doucement la tête dans les fictions. J'espère terminer celle-ci avant la fin de l'été._

_Bisous à tous._

_Tag_


End file.
